Sheehan
Master Sheehan is one of the main villains in Obsolete Souls™ and is an unclassified gamia user. Profile Appearance Master Sheehan is a muscular middle aged man with a light complexion, short brown hair, and blue eyes. His original costume features him in a blue wrestling singlet with a white tag near the bottom. Sheehan's current attire features him in shackles, and gray tattered shorts. Personality Master Sheehan is a mysterious man with an intense aura, and wild ambition. Sheehan is intelligent enough to work his in and out of many schemes unnoticed by those directly affected. He is powerful, but doesn't engage in encounters that he deems unnecessary. Master Sheehan dislikes Curtis, Denzel, The King Sea Haegan, Rami, and Ian. Story (contains spoilers) Master Sheehan is a martial artist that has survived on Karakapala for an unknown amount of time, but his connections to the King Sea Haegan and Curtis suggest that Sheehan has been on the island for many years. Sheehan first made his connection with the King Sea Haegan to search for a method to activate baskors on the land and in the sea. Sheehan’s connection with Curtis began when Curtis washed upon Karakapala’s shore with no means of survival. After an unknown period of time Rami washed up on Karakapala, and at a later date Ian washed up on the shore as well. Sheehan taught the three of them how to use their gamia to fend off Sea Haegans, and gave them the tools necessary to live on Karakpala. One day Curtis attempted to escape from the island by swimming off of the shore, but Sheehan saw Curtis drown in the sea. After Curtis’ death Sheehan has a private meeting with the King Sea Haegan. When Sheehan returns from this meeting he is introduced to Denzel who was recently found by Rami on the shore of Karakapala. Sheehan quickly introduces himself, and then redirects their conversation to focus on the new threat of the Sea Haegans burning down Karakapala unless given the Dauphinius Stone. Denzel, Ian, Rami, and Sheehan travel to the Sea Haegan hideout in order to confront the King Sea Haegan with a makeshift Dauphinius Stone. The plan goes horribly wrong, and the King Sea Haegan attacks Denzel, Ian, and Rami. Sheehan lets them fight the King by themselves. After Sheehan feels that they’ve had enough, he steps in to deal with the King Sea Haegan on his own. Denzel, Ian, and Rami swim back to Karakapala to stop the Sea Haegans from burning down the island. After they leave, Sheehan talks with the King Sea Haegan about his failure to activate the baskor on the island, and apologizes for the Haegans he defeated to convince Denzel, Ian, and Rami of the legitimacy of the invasion. The King Sea Haegan responds by telling Sheehan that the invasion is actually real, and that he’s tired of Sheehan failing to activate the baskors. Sheehan returns to Karakapala to visit the baskor one last time, and he finds Denzel, Ian, and Rami standing in front of it. The baskor is finally activated after all this time, and Sheehan can only assume it’s because of Denzel. Sheehan knocked Ian unconscious, and then proceeded to kill Denzel and Rami. Afterwards, Sheehan traveled through the baskor to an unknown location. Sheehan moved around Earth Alpha unheard of for months. Eventually Sheehan was spotted by Billy, Denzel, Phalle, and Prince in Haytii’s underground. Without hesitation, Denzel lunged at Sheehan with his friends following behind him, and a battle ensued. However, Sheehan stopped fighting as soon as he felt the battle was pointless, and he left the scene to go to many various locations once again. Sheehan continued moving around Earth Alpha without grasping anyone’s attention yet again. After a long period of time (a little before the Insignificants enter Belial’s Hovel a 2nd time), Sheehan’s actions are finally revealed after Kohiid and Ian discover that Sheehan has killed the King Sea Haegan, and opened nearly every baskor on Earth Alpha. The only issues are not knowing why Sheehan opened so many baskors, or why Sheehan decided to kill the King Sea Haegan now. It seemed odd to everyone who heard about this, but there were too many immediate threats to worry about Sheehan opening the baskors. After the Insignificants deal with Zadroga’s resurrection, Sheldon mentions searching for Sheehan, because Sheehan is the only person that Sheldon has no foresight for. Nobody knows where Sheehan currently is, or what he plans to do next. Gameplay In combat, Sheehan has good physical capabilities, and his skill effects are very deadly when paired together. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) Sheehan's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Sheehan's theme song is titled Obsoletion of Sheehan, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST. The only other time the song can be heard is during the boss fight against Master Sheehan in chapter 2. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/obsoletion-of-sheehan References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com